leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lower Demacia
Lower Demacia is a plain region located in southern Demacia. Lore Champions of Lower Demacia Other Related Champions * visited the areas in search of masks; first sightings of Jarro Lightfeather come from areas outside Vaskasia. * saved from bandits in the Vaskasian area. * lead the Demacian forces during the Battle of Evenmoor. * ran away from the Capital to the areas just outside of Vaskasia after woke up next to her. Locations * Cloudwoods: A coastal forest just south of the Capital. Cloudwoods is made out of thick, towering evergreen redbarks that form an imposing skyline south of the Great City. It is an ideal place to hide from any search parties, and a good foraging ground. ** Vaskasia: A group of coastal settlements known for their timber industry. * Jandelle: A settlement located to the east of Demacia city. In the Day of Lost Light, a Noxian assassin struck down Castle Jandelle’s commander. The killer escaped battalions of knights dispatched to capture him, but and tracked and killed the assassin after a night of lethal traps, counterattacks and ambushes. She returned with the assassin’s blade, earning the nickname, Demacia’s Wings. ** The Golden Round: A large and lavish theater where royalty come to watch its numerous plays. Magga, a famous actress, once played on its stages. * Terbisia: A riverside settlement located in Lower Demacia of southern Demacia, south of the Greenfang Mountains. It was badly destroyed after an earthquake. and the came to give aid to the devastated city. Culture Mythos= Lamb and Wolf The are both known in Demacia, though Lamb is definitely more venerated than Wolf. When the final moment comes, it is said a true Demacian will turn to Lamb, taking her arrow. Orphellum Mechanicals Kindred lore 4.png|Orphellum Mechanicals Kindred lore 1.png|Orphellum Mechanicals A well known play of the , Lamb and Wolf. The dualities of a peaceful death and a violent one. With the twin threats of plague and war on the tongues of those in neighboring protectorates Demacia, death dramas were all the rage during the time of the famous actress known as Magga. The play starts with an actress dressed with a Lamb mask. At the end of the play a maiden character bites on a poisoned apple and is taken away by a male actor in Wolf Mask after she refuses the Lamb. The final quotes of the play are: * "Oh, but how wondrous a dream is life? Only now - too late! - do I wake to see its myriad of splendors" - Maiden * "Hark! Do I hear a plea for my keenest arrow? Come, child, let the warmth of your heart fade into the cold embrace of oblivion." - Lamb * "There is naught ye can do to stave off thine end" - Wolf *''"I am but a poor young maiden! Please, let my piteous cry fall on all four of thine ears."'' - Maiden Trivia * Currently, Lower Demacia's existence and geographical location has only appeared on the Runeterra's Biome map. It is subject to change when and if it eventually appears on the Universe Runeterra map. Media Music= ;Related Music Galio, the Colossus - Login Screen| Kindred, the Eternal Hunters - Login Screen Kindred's Humming Song| Quinn, Demacia's Wings - Login Screen League of Legends Music Quinn And Valor |-|Videos= ;Related Videos See Also * A Good Death * Demacia Needs Heroes * Ezreal's Field Notes * Flesh and Stone * Forest for the Trees * Listen to their Tale Category:Places Category:Demacia